Bella's Guardian
by MyKindofStory
Summary: Bella's parents are brutally murdered by a creature... by a human? Come along for the story of Bella and her friends as they find love, happiness even when you never expect it, and the person.. or creature who ruined her life by killing her family. There is violence and eventually some lemons. It is OOC by the way.
1. Prologue

A tap was all she heard, not much louder than a raindrop falling on the roof of their house. Still trying to rid herself of sleep she blinked her eyes rapidly.

Suddenly she heard a loud scream, and she bolted upright in her bed, eyes wide, alert and fearful. She didn't think twice as she ran down the hall to where she heard the plea for help. Her heart thumped with every step she took, she had known immediately whose scream that belonged to and she tried to reassure herself that everything was okay.

Her life crumbled apart as she opened the door to her parents' bedroom. She fell to her knees in shock and sat there stunned, not being able to move an inch. The stench alone made her want to run out of the room, but what she saw was even worse. The entire room was covered with their blood. Absolutely everything. Tears overflowed her vision as she was able to crawl over to her parents, not caring that she was immediately drenched in the red liquid. Her father was laying on top of her mother, trying to shield her from whatever or whoever could have done such a thing. They were barely recognizable though, their faces ripped apart and their chests slashed open. Their hearts were missing. When she discovered that, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

Unknowingly the person who did this to her parents was watching her, deciding against killing her for the time being. But he'd be back. He jumped from the roof of their neighbor's house and down to the ground where he sprinted off into the night.

She didn't know that something, no, someone was watching her though - waiting and watching in case whoever killed her parents came back. These prowling eyes were protecting her. These were the eyes of Bella's Guardian.

 **Hello everyone! I would love some feedback on this prologue of Bella's Guardian. I am going to be switching off each week which fan-fiction I post on. I love you all so much for reading my work! If you wish to, you can follow me on twitter under EleanoreaDeznee. And if you wish to email me its the same name at gmail.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: I will find you, and I will kill you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own twilight._

 _1 Year Later_

I, Bella Swan, have finally graduated high school. What a nightmare that was, both because I was an orphan and I had nobody there to support me, well.. Of course besides my friend's parents, and I guess Jacob and his father. Why are we friends again? He is just so annoying. Anyways, ending rant.

I zone back into what is happening at the moment. I realize I missed everyone cheering and throwing their caps into the air. ' _Whoops'_ I roll my eyes and take off my cap and throw it up in the air a whole minute after everyone else, smiling at the others that watch as I do so and I see Edward and his Twin sister, aka my best friend Alice Cullen just smile and Edward has a smirk on his face as if he wants to burst out into mirthful giggles. Yes, he giggles. I almost swoon.

When we are done with the last few minutes of whatever it is I sluggishly walk over to Edward and Alice and nudge them with my shoulder. It's hard to smile, it's always hard to smile when I am thinking about.. _Them._

Edward puts his arm around my shoulder and Alice has her arm around my waist. They lead me over to where their family is. Carlisle and Esme, the best adoptive parents I could have ever asked for… well technically they didn't adopt me, but they took me under their wing since they were my next door neighbors and I basically grew up as their child. Their big brute of a son, Emmett, his model girlfriend Rosalie, and Jasper, Alice's one and only who was already in College.

Esme gasps and has tears in her eyes as she takes me from their arms and brings me into her own. This causes a fresh round of tears for myself when she says,

"They would be so proud of you Bella." She pulls back and kisses my cheeks and smoothes my tears away with the pads of her thumbs as I nod my head, my bottom lip trembling a bit.

All of a sudden Emmett comes barreling forward, grabbing me and picking me up and swinging me around. "BELLY! You did it!" I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head, he totally changed the whole mood from somber and emotional to happy and not being able to keep the smile off of my face.

I giggle and surprisingly Edward takes me back in his arms. He has never been very affectionate with me, we've never been more than friends, but the way I feel about him, I really wish we were. I lean into his body. Alice, Edward and I all got into Washington State University. Edward and I studying Criminology, I am sure you can guess why. And Alice Psychology, which was a surprise to everyone but me. Alice has a way with being able to help people in the darkest of times. Everyone thought for sure that she would go into Fashion design or art.

The three of us are going to be roommates, I don't know how that is going to work exactly. Esme knew someone who was in charge of housing and was able to come to an agreement that because I don't trust people and have some emotional problems that I didn't have to stay in the dorms, and that Esme and Carlisle bought us a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom Condo just outside of campus. We leave in two weeks and I couldn't be more excited for this new chapter of life, because I am going to find, and I will kill the people who killed my parents.

 ** _Hello everyone! I am so excited about the response that I got and the reviews! I am sorry it took so long to update, so starting in the summer I will have more time to update chapters, but I will try to at least 1 chapter every other week during school semesters since I am a college student. So this week is updating "Bella's Guardian", the next is updating "You're the one that I want". It will be coming to a close soon so I will be able to update Bella's Guardian more often. I really hope you enjoy this journey with me and would love to hear feedback from everyone! You can find me on twitter under the name Eleanorea Deznee. Where I tell you about when I am going to update and if there is any late chapters._**

 ** _Thank you!_**


End file.
